1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover for a portable communication device which is latched or separated according to pulling or pushing of a cover unit so as to open/close a slot entrance of a portable communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a portable communication device enables a user to wirelessly communicate with a counterpart. An example of the wireless functions includes a voice call, sending a message, sending a file, video call, a camera function, or the like. Further, the portable communication device serves as a personal assistance by way managing telephone numbers or a personal schedule.
Taking the portability into consideration, the portable communication device has to be compact, slim, easy to grip, and light. Today, it is being developed with emphasis in providing multimedia services, e.g. entertainment contents including games. In the future, the portable communication device is expected to be a multifunctional complex device including a function of video call, games, Internet service, and camera, as well as the traditional voice call service.
The portable communication device includes a slot for connecting an IF connector or memory at a predetermined external location of the body. In particular, the predetermined location of the body generally corresponds to a lateral surface, lower surface, or bottom surface of the body. A conventional cover opening/closing apparatus mounted on an entrance of the slot is illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2.
As illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, in the conventional cover opening/closing apparatus 1, a cover 3 is rotatably mounted on a slot entrance 2 of a body so that the slot entrance 2 is opened/closed according to the rotation of the cover 3. The cover 3 includes a cover body 3a and an assembly part 3b vertically extending from the cover body 3a. 
The assembly part 3b is forcefully fitted to an assembly hole 2a of the slot entrance 2 of the body. The cover body 3a and assembly part 3b are made of a soft material. If the user slightly pulls the cover body 3a from the slot entrance 2, the cover body 3a rotates about the assembly part 3b at a predetermined angle so that the entrance 2 is exposed. FIG. 2 illustrates the state where the cover body 3a rotates and the entrance 2 is opened. In this state, the user inserts a connector inside of the entrance so that the connector is connected with the body.
However, according to the conventional cover opening/closing apparatus, the cover is pulled and rotated to operate so that such an opening/closing action is cumbersome for the user.
Further, if the cover is repeatedly opened/closed over time period, fatigue is incurred in the assembly part of the cover so that the cover may be fall apart permanently or damaged.
Furthermore, the cover protrudes when opened which in turn create interference with the connector and degrades the external appearance of the communication device.
In order to address the above problems, a hook-type cover a dual injection structure and a sliding-type cover have been developed. However, there is a disadvantage in that the number of constructional elements of these type of cover increases, thereby increasing the assembly process efforts and manufacturing cost.
Therefore, an improved cover that is fatigue and damage proof while aesthetically pleasing are needed.